


Fallout

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Follow Up Of Season One, Gore, Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Torture, so much badness, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Following Charlie's decision to use the Cabinet, he has to face several consequences, as well as help fight those who will come through the rifts.  Between this and struggling with mental health, can he cope?April has gone missing, and Ram is determined to find her.  Can he?Can Tanya's training pay off, or will the mysterious Governors win out?





	1. Episode One: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is my brother and I's idea for a possible Class season two. The chapters will be 'episodes', so sorry if it's confusing.
> 
> Also, a LOT of content will be triggering. I will try and tag as much as I can.
> 
> Episode One: Contains swearing, drug abuse, mentions of abuse, self harm and a gory description of a corpse.

Everything has changed.  One terrible, fateful night somehow managed to tear apart everything that had recently become Charlie’s world.

 

His boyfriend had moved out, terrified of him and the nefarious deed he had committed (and with good reason too), he hadn’t heard from Ram or Tanya, and was sure they both hated him.  Miss Quill only stuck around to ensure he lived out his punishment, and then there was April.

 

Lovely, kind April.

 

Who, thanks to meeting Charlie, had been stuck in a Shadowkin body.  She had ran away after realising, and Charlie hadn’t heard from her in two weeks.

 

Being separated from his friends had caused the young prince -- well, ex-prince -- to go into a bubble, locking himself in his room for the majority of the day, except when he leaved to get anything that could relieve the ever present guilt, even for just a second.

 

In his anguish, he had turned to the worst of humanity to buy pills, ones that could allow him a small bit of peace.  He had also turned to the blade, using it to taint his skin with thin red scars.  He deserved it all.

 

Unfortunately, he could not always pay for the pills, which led to some terribly rough situations, where his dealers would threaten, or even beat him.

 

He didn’t care.  He deserved the pain.

 

***

 

One day, Charlie came in from a walk, having not attended school since that night, too afraid to face any of his friends.   His shoulders were slumped, his lip burst and bleeding slightly.

 

He winced in pain as he began to walk up the stairs, subtly attempting to avoid Miss Quill.

 

As if the universe had something against him, he heard her call out from the bottom of the stairs, “Wait!”

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Charlie hissed under his breath, then turned around, “What is it, Quill?”

 

Miss Quill leant against the wall, crossing her arms in a lack of amusement, “Where were you?”

 

“Worried for my whereabouts?  Almost sounds like you care, Quill.” he mocked.

 

Miss Quill said, “Do not test me, Charles.  I am not your slave anymore.”

 

“I was out, okay?” Charlie replied, “Getting some fresh air like a normal teenager.  Now can I go?”

 

Miss Quill sighed, “Very well.  Just don’t even think about killing yourself.  I’ll find out.”

 

Charlie scoffed, then traipsed upstairs gracelessly and landing on his bed with a wince of pain.  He opened his beside drawer and picked up a half-full bottle of pills, considering for a second if this was the day he’d stop taking them.

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t, and he took a pill, it causing his body to relax somewhat.  He knew he could pop them all in that second and end everything, but if Miss Quill found him like that, she would never let him take the pills again, which would force him to face his problems, something he could not go through.

 

His arms ached from where he had cut them that morning, but soon, all of that, all of his problems, melted away into a euphoric cacophony of sensory highs, and he closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of bliss.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Tanya was sitting at home, her concentration focused on several tabs worth of local news stories on her browser.  She had began researching the recent disappearances in Shoreditch, it intriguing her in the worst kind of way.

 

She knew it was all to avoid the reality of her situation; her mother was dead.  She was an orphan.  It was purely due to her brothers being over eighteen that she wasn’t shoved into foster care, but she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

Every time she looked at her brothers, she had to remember that she knew her mother was dead, not just missing, as they thought.  Sometimes, she considered telling them, but she knew the information would simply break their hearts.  They had been through enough without her doing that.

 

She scrolled down the news sites, scribbling down notes every now and again.  From what she had read, various people had disappeared off the streets after claiming to see ‘moving statues’.

 

Just then, she noticed that she had an email.  Sighing in frustration, she opened her inbox and saw she had an email from someone she did not recognise.  She clicked on it, confused.

 

_ <governors112@12341234.com> _

_ Dear Miss Adeola, _

_ We have been watching you and have noticed that you have taken a rather bizarre interest in the recent disappearances.  Unfortunately, your meddling has been interfering with our plans, and we urge you to give it up otherwise we may be forced to do something we’ll regret. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Governors. _

 

The message did nothing but confuse Tanya further, so she opened a new tab and typed in the address bar ‘12341234.com’ before pressing enter.   Nothing.  It brought her to a blank page, one she couldn’t tell what was hiding.

 

Irritated, she closed her browser, and considered who to phone up to help.

 

***

  
After an hour of waiting downstairs, Miss Quill finally decided to and confront the former prince, resting her hand upon her inflated stomach before doing so.

 

“Is this the life I’m looking forward to with you?” she asked her unborn child, almost certain she could feel them answer ‘yes’, which filled her with annoyance.

 

She wandered up the stairs and considered knocking at Charlie’s door; he was a teenager, after all, but instead opted to walk straight in.  The former prince was sitting on his bed, his hood pulled up high enough to cover his eyes, curtains drawn so very little light was allowed in.

 

“Charles, I want you to tell me where you were.” she crossed his arms.

 

His words were slightly slurred as he replied, “I was out.  I  _ told  _ you.”

 

“Out where?” she pressed.

 

He laughed, “Don’t tell me you actually  _ care,  _ Quill.”

 

“Listen to me, you ignorant twerp--”

 

Charlie rolled his eyes, “Just go away.  I wish to be left alone.”

 

Miss Quill sighed, and considered giving up before she noticed his drawer was slightly opened.  She walked over and opened it fully, picking up the still slightly full bottle of pills.

 

Miss Quill asked, “What are these?”

 

Charlie replied, snatching the bottle out of her hands, “None of your business.”

 

“Charles, if you do not get out of this little phase--”

 

Charlie interjected, “What will you do?  Tell my parents?  Oh, wait!  I killed them!” he broke off into hysterical laughter, “You really  _ are  _ pathetic, Quill.”

 

She rolled her eyes and stormed out, muttering under her breath, “It’s not your parents that you’ll have to worry about.”

 

***

 

Then, back at her house, Tanya found herself video calling Ram for the first time in two weeks.  It left her feeling kind of sad, the two had been close once upon a time.  Then, everything had happened and they had simply drifted apart.

 

“You alright?” Ram’s first words to her roused incredulousness in her because of course she wasn’t alright, none of what had happened was alright.

 

She replied with a simple, “I will be,” knowing that if she allowed herself to express her emotions, it would all gush uncontrollably out of her, unstopping.

 

“Why do you have investigator face on?” Ram asked.

 

Tanya rolled her eyes, “I don’t have an  _ investigator  _ face.  It’s just… I think I may be in trouble.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Ram’s shoulders slumped as he thought about the wondrous and terrible things they had seen.

 

Tanya explained, “I was investigating the disappearances.   And, um, I got an email.  From the Governors.”

 

“You’ve got to give this up, Tanya.” Ram huffed.

 

Tanya retorted, “Like you’ve ‘given up’ on April?” at Ram’s look of confusion, she elaborated, “I saw you meeting with someone not human last week, outside your shop.”

 

“What were you doing outside my shop?” he arched an eyebrow.

 

She replied, “I was going to talk to you.  But I didn’t have the guts to.”

 

“I need to find her.” Ram stated, “April, she gave up her life for us.  She deserves better than to be in a Shadowkin body, and we owe it to her to--”

 

Tanya interrupted him, “I understand that, but… Ram, maybe she doesn’t want to be found.  We should focus on the problem at hand.”

 

“They told you to stop, I’m guessing.” Ram said, “The Governors.  So I’d stop.  You’re going to get yourself killed!”

 

Tanya hissed back, “A soldier doesn’t give up.”

 

“You’re  _ not  _ a soldier!” Ram shouted, “You’re fourteen years old.”

 

Tanya corrected, “Fifteen.  It was my birthday last week.  Just proves how little you know me.  Now, I am going to the Governors’ office and you can’t stop me.”

 

“Tanya--”

 

Tanya cut him off, “Go chase your leads, but I, for one, am not interested in a wild goose chase for someone who doesn’t want to be found.  See you.” she hung up on Ram before opening up a browser page, “Now where are you, you slippery little bastards?”

 

***

 

Miss Quill tucked a blonde hair behind her ear as she waited at the door.  She had knocked about thirty seconds previous, and yet the humans still hadn’t answered, which had led to her believing they were ignoring her.

 

She could tell they were in, she could hear the muffled sound of the television, but they were taking an awfully long time to answer.

 

One of the worst things about being pregnant, she found, was the lack of energy and the urge to sit down most of the time, her legs and hips hurting from the unfamiliar extra weight.

 

Sighing, she knocked again and heard a loud conversation indoors that was not in English before the door finally opened, revealing who she presumed to be Matteusz’s father.

 

“I’m here to speak to your son.” she stated, “I believe he’s back living in this hellhole?”

 

The man shook his head, crossing his arms, “No.  Not you, nor that boy can taint my son ever again.”

 

“Whatever.” she said, pushing past him with ease, “Is he upstairs?”

 

Mr. Andrzejewski glared at her, “You can not just walk in!”

 

“Just did.” she quipped, then ascended the stairs, the man following behind whilst shouting protests.  She ignored him, then walked into Matteusz’s room where she saw him miserably looking through his phone -- at old selfies with Charlie, she presumed, “You.  Polish one.  You need to come with me.  Charles is being  _ unbearably  _ pathetic.”

 

Matteusz dropped his phone, something akin to terror flashing in his eyes as he looked up and saw his father predatorily rising behind Miss Quill, “You cannot be here.”

 

Miss Quill then noticed a pattern of bruises going up the teenagers’ arms and disappearing under his shirt, bruises she was certain didn’t exist when he had lived with her and Charlie.  She then sensed Mr. Andrzejewski raise his hand to strike her, and in spectacular warrior fashion, caught his arm before twisting it.

 

“Really?” she asked, increasing the pressure to the point Matteusz flinched, “You like hitting girls?   I should eviscerate you.  But I shan’t.  I need to talk to your son alone.” she then banged his head against the ground, knocking him unconscious, “Now.  Get up.  Your boyfriend needs you.”

 

Matteusz shook his head, “He’s not my problem  _ or  _ my boyfriend anymore.  Not after what he did.”

 

“Oh, please.” Quill rolled her eyes, “I’ve never seen anyone as hopelessly in love as you two idiots.”

 

Matteusz shrugged, bringing his knees up to his chest, “I tried to love him.  He did not let me.  Please go.”

 

“Oh, do stop moping.  What if I told you that Charles is not himself at the moment?” she crossed her arms, “That only  _ you  _ can help him.”

 

Matteusz retorted, “I  _ tried  _ to help him.  He broke my heart.  No more.  I’m done.”

  
“Well, can’t say I didn’t try.” she turned to go, “But if he ends up overdosing or getting murdered, at least I can say it wasn’t my fault.”

 

She took a single step before he called after her, “Wait…  What?  I do not understand, what do you mean?”

 

“As you said, it isn’t your problem but…” she turned back to him to explain, “The Prince -- pardon me, ex-Prince -- has been participating in some rather… concerning activities.  He’s been taking pills and cutting his wrist.  I think the worst thing is that he thinks he’s being subtle about it.”

 

Matteusz arched an eyebrow, “Hang on.  Charlie wouldn’t…  H-He wouldn’t…”

 

“Perhaps all of this has had more of an effect on him than we’d all anticipated.” Miss Quill said, then looked at Matteusz, who looked like he was about to start crying, “Now, are you going to let these ‘people’,” she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the term, “ruin you further, or are you going to help the love of your life?”

 

Matteusz considered his options for a split second before grabbing his jacket and putting on some shoes, “I’ll help.  But since when do you care about Charlie?”

 

“I don’t.” she replied, “But I made it my business to keep him alive so that he can live out his punishment.”   
  


Matteusz stated, “That is fucked up.”

 

He spared a single brief glance at his father’s unconscious body, knowing he’d be too proud to report what had happened to the authorities.  A wave of relief crashed over him as he left the house and began to head to Charlie’s.

 

***

 

When he and Miss Quill arrived at the house, the relief crashed back down into horror as he saw Charlie lying spaced-out on the sofa, his eyes slightly glassy as he watched the static roar.

 

He strode over to his boyfriend (ex?) and knelt in front of him, mumbling, “Oh my God.”

 

“Matteusz!” Charlie laughed, cupping his cheek, “I’ve missed you!  Come and watch w-with me.”

 

Matteusz’s voice broke as he pleaded, “Charlie, tell me you’re not... You can’t be doing this to yourself.”

 

“I’m fine!” Charlie replied, a tiny bit of anger biting into his tone, “I seriously don’t need your help.”

 

Matteusz took his hands, “You are  _ not  _ fine.  But I’m here.  I’m not leaving you.”

 

“This isn’t your business.” Charlie’s words made him call back to his own in regret, “Go.  Go back to your stupid human life and leave me to deal with mine.  I don’t need you.” he then burst out laughing again.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, after the school day, Tanya had found her way to where the Governors were based.  She pulled out the key she had made and shoved it into the lock before opening it.

 

When she walked into the great hall, she looked around with wonder.  None of the Governors were in, luckily, but it still felt intimidating.  She walked backwards, then suddenly tripped over, a squeal of shock escaping her.

 

She looked at what she had tripped over and her heart skipped a beat in fear.

 

Inches from her face was the rotting corpse of Dorothea Ames, the former Principal of Coal Hill Academy, one whom still remained a mystery for the most part.   Tanya backed away from Miss Ames’ body whilst studying her injuries, determining it was most likely a broken neck.  Her mouth was still hung open in a scream, her skin pallid and melting.

 

And she stunk.  God, the stench of her rancid flesh was unbearable.

 

Tanya immediately phoned Ram, rolling her eyes when the arrogant bastard greeted her with, “Apologising already?”

 

“No, you twat.” she grumbled into the receiver, “I found Principal Ames’ body.”

 

Ram sounded confused as he asked, “She’s dead?  Hang on, where are you?  I’m at the school anyway.  Followed a lead.”

 

“Let me guess, another dead end?” she predicted.

 

Ram ignored her question, “Where are you?”

 

“I’ll send you my location, hang on.” she got to her feet and texted her location but was then suddenly knocked back down by a burly, intimidating looking man.

 

“Tanya?” Ram called through the receiver, hearing only grunts and bangs as a fight broke out.

 

Tanya kicked out her leg, tripping the man up before racing to get him in a headlock.  She then noticed him reaching for a gun but used her position to smash his face against the floor, knocking him out.

 

Then, she got back up, picking up her phone before running out, “Ram?  I’m here.” she said approximately two seconds before bumping into him, “How did you get here so fast?” she asked, hanging up.

 

“Like I said, chasing a lead.  Where did you come from?” he wondered, looking behind her.

 

Confused, she explained, turning her head, “Right… oh.”

 

To her surprise and mild annoyance, the Governors’ room was gone, replaced by a white wall once more.

 

They both headed back to Ram’s house afterwards, Tanya exhausted from her little adventure whilst Ram’s heart was heavy and confused.

 

“Maybe she’s gone.” Tanya stated, breaking the silence between them.

 

Ram shook his head, “I can’t accept that.  I won’t.  I’m not losing her again.”

 

“You really love her, don’t you?” she asked.

 

Ram began, “You’ll understand--”

 

“-- When I’m older.  I know.” Tanya had heard the words thousands of times, each time more demeaning and condescending.

 

Another silence fell between them, this time lasting minutes before Ram broke it, “We should try and find her.  We owe it to her.  Lets deal with the Governors another time.”

 

“I should call Matteusz and Charlie, see how they’re doing.” Tanya said, “Maybe Miss Quill will come too.”

 

***   
  


Charlie had began to come down slightly, which made him even more insufferable, Matteusz learned.  He loved him with every fibre of his being, but sometimes, he just wanted to shake him back to reality.

 

“You’re still here.  Why?” Charlie asked, his voice hardened, “I think we’ve established all is lost between us.”

 

Matteusz retorted, “No, you established.  I am trying to help.”

 

“Like I said, I don’t need your help.” Charlie said coldly.

 

Then, the sound of screaming caught Matteusz’s attention.  He ran over to the window to investigate, noticing Charlie hadn’t moved an inch.

 

When he looked outside, he saw a young brunette woman running past the house, screaming in fear and crying.  Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone, as if she had never been there at all.

 

“What the hell?” Matteusz muttered, “Charlie, did you hear that?”

 

Charlie retorted, “I heard someone really loudly screaming.  Then, they thankfully stopped.”

 

“I’m going to go investigate.  Come on.” Matteusz urged the other to join him, only for his heart to sink when he remained where he was.

 

Charlie grumbled, “I don’t want to.  I’m done.”

 

“You cannot just give up on life.  People are in danger.” Matteusz’s voice rose, “What happened to you?”

 

Charlie shouted back,  _ “What happened to me?  Oh, that’s rich! _  The last time I tried to help, I ended up committing double genocide and shooting a friend point-blank.  Oh, then the man that I… my boyfriend broke up with me.”

 

_ “I was processing!” _ Matteusz yelled.

 

Charlie crossed his arms, “No.  You were  _ scared  _ of me.  And you had every right to be.”

 

“That side of you scares me sometimes, I’ll admit.” Matteusz said, “But that is not who you are inside.  I know who you are.”

 

Charlie retorted, “You know nothing.”

 

“I know that I love you.” Matteusz confessed, “That hasn’t changed, never will.  I still need you.”

 

The former Prince growled back at him, “No, you don’t.  What you need is for me to be good.  And I’m not.  I’m never going to be.  What’s best for us both is for you to leave.  Find somewhere good to stay and fall in love with someone else.  Not me.”

 

“I am  _ not  _ leaving.” Matteusz stubbornly affirmed.

 

Charlie then cruelly remarked, “Well, you are one who just loves to get hurt, don’t you?  You stay with people who do nothing but  _ abuse  _ you.  Get some self respect already.  You deserve better.”

 

“Yeah.  I do.” Matteusz’s eyes filled with tears and he walked out of the room, looking towards Miss Quill for a second, “I tried.  I cannot help him.”

 

He walked outside, it taking about two seconds before he sat down on the step, crying softly into his hands.  It broke him to see Charlie in such a state, so far gone that he’d rather cut all ties to his friends and family than bear to talk to them.

 

The worst part had been the brutal truth to his words; Matteusz had been forced to literally beg his parents to take him back in, only for them to continue on to abuse him.  He had allowed himself back into that situation, and now he blamed himself.

 

He wondered if he had not broken up with Charlie and had returned with him on that fateful night instead of returning to his parents, perhaps this could have been avoided.  Maybe Charlie wouldn’t be harming himself and he could have been helped.

 

Unfortunately, it was too late, and now Matteusz was sitting crying on the front step pathetically, remembering when they had promised each other forever.

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when his phone rang.  Shakily, he retrieved it from his pocket, a sting of pain being added as he looked at his lockscreen, which was a selfie of him and Charlie.  They had been so carefree when they had taken it, laughing, kissing.

 

All he wanted was those days back, but now they were gone.  He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat before picking up the phone.

 

“Hey.” Tanya’s voice was a relief, “You okay?”

 

Matteusz struggled to answer, “I… uh…” and eventually, he gave up, “Hey, could I ask you something?  If it isn’t a burden, could I stay at yours for a while?” his breath hitched gently, “Is totally fine if not.”

 

“Sure.” Tanya’s voice was gentle, filled with compassion, “We need to speak to you anyway.”

 

Matteusz asked, “‘We’?”

 

“Me and Ram.” she elaborated, “Bring Miss Quill and Charlie, we’ve got something on the Governors.”

 

Matteusz said, “Charlie won’t be able to come, but I’ll get Miss Quill now.”

 

“Okay, see you soon.” Tanya said, then hung up.

 

Matteusz got up, opening the door, “Miss Quill?”

 

“Yes?” she was in the middle of snacking on a bag of crisps, reminding Matteusz that she was, indeed, pregnant.

 

He swallowed, glancing over to Charlie, who was lying with his hood up on the sofa, then he looked back at Miss Quill, “Tanya needs to see us.”

 

“Interesting.” she tilted her head, “Well, it’s about time I got to battle again.  Got to lead by example, don’t I?  Come on, Polish one.”

 

Matteusz grumbled, “I have a name…” as they left the house.

 

As soon as they were gone, Charlie looked up, frowning slightly.  He was internally kicking himself for what he said to Matteusz, but knew it had to be done.

 

He was toxic, consuming whomever was unlucky enough to go near him.  And damn it, he wouldn’t let Matteusz get hurt because of him.

 

He couldn’t let him die too.


	2. AWOL and The Epitome Of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie spirals further as Ram attempts to find April once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, guys!!!
> 
> TW for drug abuse, homophobic language, violence and mentions of abuse.

_ I’m broken. _

 

Charlie’s mind chattered to itself as he registered his reflection in the mirror.  Miss Quill and Matteusz had left about half an hour ago, and he was alone, everything flaring up inside.

 

His reflection looked weak; his skin was waxen, dark shadows under his eyes.  He was a ghost of his former self, the regal, often happy Prince, and he knew why that was.

 

He was a murderer.  He had ended the lives of so many people instantaneously because he had allowed himself to believe for a second that all of this was worth something.  That the suffering would end.

  
Unfortunately, it all increased tenfold, and here he was, standing in front of a mirror, his world torn apart.

 

He reached for the pills, noting that they were his only comfort, then frowned when he realised he was nearing the end of the bottle.  He still had another somewhere, but even that would run out too.

 

Everything good in his life eventually did.

 

He popped one pill and swallowed it dry, the taste vile but bearable.  Then, his phone began to ring on it’s place on the counter.  He ignored it, rubbing his arms as a chill fell over him.

 

Then, he received a text message.  It read;

 

_ ‘Daz: My boss expects payment today otherwise a busted lip is gonna be the least of your problems.  4:00pm is your deadline.  BE THERE.’ _

 

Charlie sighed before downing a couple of more pills, enough to raise his level of bliss but not enough to kill him (he knew Quill would come back eventually), then realised that that he had finished the bottle.

 

He cursed under his breath and threw it against the wall before sliding down to the floor, distressed and drowning in the overwhelming feeling of dread that rose in his gut.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, the others were sitting in Tanya’s house awkwardly, none really knowing what to say to each other.  The last time they were in a room together, people had been murdered.

 

Eventually, Matteusz broke the silence, anxiously turning to Tanya and asking, “So… how are your brothers?”

 

She replied simply, “Grieving.”

 

“Oh.” Matteusz said.

 

Miss Quill then announced, “Well, this is awkward.”

 

Ram ignored her, then asked, “Where’s Charlie?”

 

“He is not feeling well.” Matteusz said, and although it wasn’t the whole truth, it was better than admitting it.

 

Miss Quill piped up, “Like I said, awkward.  Now, what did you learn about the Governors?”

 

“They don’t like you breaking into their building.” Tanya replied.

 

Matteusz asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.  I knocked one of them out though.” Tanya said.

 

Proudly, Miss Quill smiled and said, “You’re learning!”

 

“Um.  Miss Ames is dead.” Tanya told her, “I know you two had an understanding.”

 

Miss Quill shrugged, “Nothing more, I’m afraid.  She was too secretive for me.”

 

“Anyway.” Ram swiftly changed the subject, “Have any of you guys seen anything weird recently?”

 

Matteusz nodded, “Yes.  Earlier I heard this woman run past Charlie’s house.  I went to the window and I saw her, she was terrified.  Then in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  Is weird, no?”

 

“Definitely.” Tanya said, “Do you remember what she looked like?”

 

Matteusz tried to think, “No.  Sorry.  Everything happened really fast.”   
  


“Okay.” Ram shuffled, “Well.  I may have a lead on our friend with the Shadow swords.”

 

Annoyed, Tanya grumbled, “Ohh, Ram!  For the billionth time, April doesn’t want to be found!”

 

“He might know about the Governors too!” he defended.

 

All of a sudden, Matteusz’s phone buzzed, and he rolled his eyes before looking at the text he had received.

 

_ ‘Charlie <3: need to talk to you.’ _

 

Matteusz got up, “I have to go…  Will be back soon.” he ran out, worried.

 

***

 

When he got back to Charlie’s house, he saw the alien lounging on the sofa, looking like he was going to either throw up or have some kind of episode.  His hood was up, shielding his face, and Matteusz tried not to focus on how strange Charlie looked when he was only dressed in darker clothes.  It was if he was trying to hide, to disguise himself among the darkness.

 

“You are sending me mixed messages, you know.” Matteusz crossed his arms, “What’s wrong?”

 

Charlie’s voice was weak as he replied, “I need a favour.”

 

“What is it?” Matteusz cursed himself for forgiving Charlie in a matter of seconds, despite how hurtful his earlier words had been, and he knelt down to Charlie’s level.

 

Charlie requested, “I need to borrow some money.”

 

“Let me guess, for the drugs?” the human’s voice filled with anger, “Or is it some new kind of self destruction that you’ve chosen?  No.  I will not help you kill yourself.”

 

Then, Charlie delivered the clunker, “If you loved me, you’d do it.”

 

“Wow.  You had to go there, didn’t you?” Matteusz stood back up, taking a couple of deep breaths before he asked, “Who the hell are you and what have you done with the man I loved?”

 

Charlie ignored that, attempting to apply reason to his plea, “I just need 150.  125 for the debt, 25 for another bottle.  I need them.”

 

“One, I do not have that kind of money, two, no.” the human stood his ground, “You don’t need them.”

 

Charlie then lunged up to his feet and shouted, “What other choice do I have?  Therapy?  Oh, yeah, I can imagine how that’d go.  ‘Yeah, I committed genocide.  Twice.  And also, I shot my best friend’!  Because  _ that  _ won’t get me thrown in the loony bin.”

 

“You can talk to me, Charlie.” Matteusz attempted to reach out and touch his lover’s shoulder, but was coldly shrugged off, which led to tears once again threatening him, “Please.  Charlie.  I promised to love you, remember?  No matter what.”

 

Charlie looked down for a brief second, cursing himself for the words that were to come out of his mouth, “You just loved another person that hurt you.  I said you should have self respect, but looks as if you can’t even take  _ that _ advice.  Go.  I’ll get the money some other way, or perhaps I’ll just accept my fate.  I do deserve it, after all.  It’s justice.”

 

“You’re not being fair.” Matteusz pleaded.

 

Charlie coldly replied, “Life.  Isn’t.  Fair.  Now go, live the life you deserve.  Meet some other nice boy and stop letting people hurt you.  Go.”

 

“Goodbye, Charlie.” Matteusz conceded, storming out.

 

Once more, everything in Charlie’s heart condemned him for hurting Matteusz in such a way, but he felt like he had no choice.  The best way to protect Matteusz from him was to push him away, despite the heartache it caused.

 

***

 

When Matteusz returned to Tanya’s house, he was a shaken up wreck, having clearly been crying on the way over.  It was stupid, and he felt like a child for being so emotional, but Charlie’s words had hurt.

 

Of course he knew he didn’t mean it; Charlie was lashing out, trying to keep him at bay, but it didn’t numb the pain any less.

 

Tanya and Ram were bickering over something; most likely April again, but he didn’t really care about the subject as he raised his voice, “Both of you, shut up!  I need a distraction.  What’s the lead?”

 

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Miss Quill remarked, earning a deathly glare.

 

Matteusz snapped back, “Oh, shut the fuck up.”

 

“A  _ really  _ bad mood.” she stated, seemingly taken aback by the Polish boy’s outburst, “I’d watch your tongue if I were you.”

 

Matteusz rolled his eyes, “Just tell me what the lead is, Ram.”

 

“I put an ad on Craigslist.” Ram began, earning a scowl from Tanya, “No, listen.  It took a couple of hours, but someone got back to me.  Says his name’s Valkin and he knows about April.”

 

Matteusz tilted his head, intrigued, “And…?”

 

“Well, luckily enough, he lives in Shoreditch and agreed to meet me in a coffee shop at four o’clock.” Ram explained.

 

Tanya snarked, “Well,  _ that  _ doesn’t sound like you’re going to get murdered.”

 

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Tanya.” Ram offered, “But… if things go wrong, I might need backup.”

 

The younger huffed, “Don’t really have a choice then, do I?  Miss Quill?”

 

“You know I’m always up for a fight if there needs to be one.” Miss Quill smirked.

 

Matteusz nodded, “I’m in too.  Need distraction.  Will be good for me.”

 

“So, it’s decided then.” Ram smiled, “I’ll go in first though, to scope out the horizons.”

 

Miss Quill cringed,  _ “Don’t  _ say that.”

 

***

 

Charlie stumbled through the town, bumping into people as he went.  His hood was pulled up, his hands fisted into his pockets as he mumbled slurred apologies, the burning pleasure of ecstasy beginning to fade into the embers of pain once more.

 

He knew he no longer had a choice but to face the consequences of his actions, to pay the price of stringing people along.

 

He slouched against the wall of an alleyway, his eyes setting on a group of hoodie-clad young adults who were passing a bottle of something unidentified around.

 

He considered how he would start the conversation, but knew that he had to do one thing before facing his fate.

 

***

 

The others pulled up to Costa in Miss Quill’s car, Matteusz anxiously fighting the urge to call Charlie with each passing moment.  Worry coursed through his system as he mulled on his lovers’ words and memorised the look on his face; the look of utter hopelessness, dejection and regret as the hurtful words had spilled out as sharply as razor blades.

 

Miss Quill rested a hand on her stomach, her connection to her child like a lifeline as she willed everything to go according to plan.

 

Tanya turned to Ram, “Hey.  Don’t die in there.  Any problems, text me.  Even if it’s the most random thing, text me and we’ll come rushing in.”

 

“Okay.” Ram nodded, then looked up, “The curtains aren’t normally closed.  Do you think--?”

 

Tanya cut him off, “I trust  _ your  _ judgement.  Let’s hope it’s good.”

 

He sighed, then left the car before walking into the Costa, surprised at how dark it was inside.  Ram turned around, his eyes meeting another set, ones that belonged to a blue-skinned, horned being whose’ face was shadowed by robes.

 

“Um… are you Valkin?” he asked, walking over.

 

The man nodded, “I am.  And you must be Mr. Singh?”

 

“Just Ram.” the human corrected as he took a seat.

 

Valkin gave an amused smile, “Very well, ‘Just Ram’.  I believe you were looking for information regarding an April Maclean?”

 

***

 

Gaze breaking from the group for a couple of seconds, Charlie took out his phone as subtly as possible and began to write out a text, emotion bubbling up within him as he did so.  He sent the text message then put his mobile back in his pocket, taking a deep breath before revealing himself to the group.

 

Their leader, a man in his mid thirties that wore a sickeningly yellow raincoat, jeered, “Oi, oi!  Here’s my man, Charlie!” he walked over and clapped Charlie’s shoulder, “So, mate.   You got the payment that I asked for?”

 

Charlie avoided looking at him as he spoke, “You already know the answer to that, Daz.  But I came anyway.”

 

“‘ave you got a death wish, Poshy?” the man asked.

 

“Maybe.” Charlie swallowed back the fear rising in his chest, “Or maybe I don’t want to run because you’d just go after the people I love and I can’t have that.”

 

Daz gave a shark-like grin, “Well, can’t say I didn’t warn him.” then he pushed Charlie onto the ground, “Come on, lads.  Let’s show Poshy here what happens when you fuck with me.”

 

***

 

Meanwhile, in Miss Quill’s car, a bored Matteusz’s phone buzzed.  He rolled his eyes, retrieving the device from his pocket, briefly considering ignoring it until he saw part of the text show up on his screen.

 

He unlocked his phone, sitting up straight as he read the text, noting that it had been Charlie whom had sent it.

 

_ ‘I’m sorry.  I can’t do this anymore and you deserve better.  I will always love you.  Goodbye.’ _

 

Matteusz gasped in horror and turned on his GPS to try and find Charlie’s phone before hopping out of the car, leaving Miss Quill and Tanya both rather confused.

 

***

 

Back in the cafe, Ram continued to interrogate Valkin, “Cut to it, mate.  Where is she?”

 

“She means alot to you.” Valkin noted, “Is this love?”

 

Ram flinched, flashing back to how April had called him declaring her love minutes before her death.  He wondered about if he had been with her then, would things have turned out different, or would she still be trapped in a life that she didn’t want?

 

Ram refused to answer, “Just  _ talk.” _

 

“I would, but I have to tell you.” Valkin laughed cruelly, “I have  _ no idea  _ where she is.  All I know is that you’re meddling in affairs you shouldn’t.” Ram attempted to get up, but was suddenly shoved back down by a pair of hands, “I wouldn’t if I were you.  I have everyone in this cafeteria under my control and you’d be dead before you reach the door.”

 

Ram cursed under his breath.

 

***

 

Matteusz was finally able to trace Charlie’s phone to an alleyway, and his ears perked up when he heard the sound of a scuffle.  Instantly, he went to investigate, but was struck by the horrified image of Charlie being beaten up by a group of men, one kicking at his ribs whilst others punched at him.

 

What scared him the most was that Charlie wasn’t fighting back.  He was simply taking each and every punch as if he truly believed he deserved it.

 

He went to intervene, pushing some of the guys back, but was suddenly punched in the face by another, pain ebbing across his jaw.  He felt arms restrain him as some of the others began to attack him too.

 

The ringleader of the group laughed, “This your boyfriend?  Always knew you were a fag,  _ pretty boy.  _  Get ‘im, boys.”

 

Matteusz winced as one of the boys rifled a fist into his stomach, winding him, and all Charlie could do was watch in horror, his own body not as easily damaged due to his alien biology.  But Matteusz was human, and could be hurt.

 

Suddenly, the sound of sirens grew close, and Daz loudly swore before beckoning his gang and running away.  Matteusz slouched in pain, but was immediately supported by Charlie, who led him back to his house.

 

As soon as they got to Charlie’s house, the alien helped Matteusz to the sofa, trembling slightly.  He knelt in front of Matteusz, cupping his cheek with a shaking hand as tears filled his eyes.

 

_ “I’m s-so sorry…”  _ Charlie confessed, a sob breaking from him as he rested his head in Matteusz’s lap, “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

 

Matteusz was taken aback at first, then moved to slide down in front of Charlie.  He pulled the other boy close, feeling him fall apart in his arms, finally allowing himself to drown in the emotions he had kept bottled inside.

 

Matteusz ran comforting hands through his hair, whispering, “I know, I know…” as he tried to figure out how to help soothe Charlie’s anguish.

 

He could never truly understand the pain Charlie felt; from the grief and guilt of all that occurred, he was just glad Charlie was alive and with him.

 

***

 

“What did I ever do to you?” Ram asked Valkin, hostility creeping into his voice.

 

Valkin shrugged, “It isn’t personal.  Just you didn’t pay me enough.”

 

Subtly, Ram clicked his phone and rang Tanya, hoping that she would be able to hear what was going on.

 

“So, you’re just going to kill me?” Ram attempted to hide the fear in his voice.

 

Valkin remarked, “Like I said, it’s not personal.”

 

All of a sudden, the door burst open, Miss Quill and Tanya storming in as the blonde woman remarked, “It feels personal.”

 

Rage flashed across Valkin’s eyes, and he gestured at his minions to attack, only for them to be taken out easily by the two women, Tanya banging their heads against walls as Miss Quill floored some of them with a single punch.

 

They made short work of the minions, then Miss Quill took out her blaster and pressed it against Valkin’s forehead, “You’re lucky that I’m not in the mood to kill anyone today.   Now, tell me who you work for!”

 

“Never.” Valkin hissed, “I’d rather die.  Infact… I feel the darkest desires and fear, and I know what you want you want--”

 

Unconsciously, Miss Quill’s hand tightened on the gun and she pulled the trigger, a loud noise resounding as the beam cut through Valkin’s forehead, killing him instantly.   He fell to the side with a thump, leaving everyone confused.

 

“What the hell?” Ram shrieked, “Why did you do that?”

 

Miss Quill dropped the gun, “I didn’t.  I didn’t have control.”

 

“He preys on people’s darkest desires and fear.” Tanya stated, then looked at Miss Quill’s largened belly, “And what’s darker than a child’s fear?”

 

Miss Quill took a shaking breath, then picked her gun back up, “We should go.”

 

“Yeah.” Ram said, sounding slightly angered.

 

***

 

“Are you alright?” Matteusz asked as he and Charlie sat together on the sofa.

 

Charlie shrugged, “Do you want me to answer that honestly?”

 

Matteusz squeezed Charlie’s shoulder, pulling away when he froze, “I am not going to hurt you.”

 

“I know.” Charlie looked down, “It’s just… I… I think I need some time.” his gaze flickered back up, “What about you?  Are you okay?”

 

Matteusz nodded, “I will be.  Is not the first time I’ve gotten my ass kicked.”

 

“Your parents…” shame flashed across Charlie’s face, “What I said…”

 

Matteusz shook his head, “Is okay.  I understand.”   
  


“No, I shouldn’t have said it and I’m sorry.” Charlie rubbed his eyes, “I just keep doing things wrong.  Um… Where are you staying?  You shouldn’t be in such an awful household.”

 

Matteusz replied, “Well, Tanya said I can sleep around hers for as long as I need to.  Is better than with my parents.  But I can stay with you, if you need.”   
  


“No, it’s okay.” Charlie said, knowing how dishonest it was but not wanting to drag Matteusz down any further.

 

The human sighed, “Anyway… I should go.  I kind of darted out on the others when you texted, I was so worried.”

 

“Sorry for worrying you.” Charlie said.

 

Matteusz rolled his eyes, “Stop apologising.”

 

“I’m s--” Charlie broke off, “I just feel like I have to.”

 

The other suggested, “Perhaps you could do something to make it up to me instead.”

 

“Anything.” Charlie nodded.

 

Matteusz gave a soft smile, “Let me visit you tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that.  Don’t push me away.  And try not to go back to the drugs, okay?”   
  


“Okay.” Charlie agreed, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Matteusz’s grin grew wider, “I’ll see you.  Goodbye, Charlie.”

 

He reached over and squeezed Charlie’s hand before getting up and walking out of the room.  After Charlie heard the front door close, he drew his knees up to his chest, anxiety flooding him once more.

 

He was terrified; terrified he would fuck it up once again and lose Matteusz.  He couldn’t deal with that again, nevermind how much he craved the drugs.

 

He could feel his wrists itching as if something was trapped underneath them whilst his throat burned.  He sighed, staving off the pain as he slid onto his side, resting his head against the chair arm and after a while, he managed to drift off to sleep.

 

***

 

Miss Quill returned a couple of hours later, exhausted and slightly annoyed, although she wasn’t sure if that was her own saltiness or something to do with her hormones.  Too proud to chalk it up to the latter, she took off her coat and dropped it onto the hanger.

 

She wandered into the living room and paused when she saw the former prince slumbering peacefully, the first time he had done so in weeks.  Something in her melted, despite her hatred for him and she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket before draping it over him.

 

When she realised what she had done, she silently scoffed, looking down at her bump and whispering, “I swear, we are going to have words when we meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I've not had any inspiration for a while. Also my main on tumblr is now sandhatinganakin (my writing blog is still coffeeandliteracy) so find me there if you wanna talk about Class and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
